


Blind Feelings

by Pyromaniiac



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Death character mention, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Older!Dipper, Older!Mabel, The twins are 23-ish, but for firsts chapters is triangle Bill, eventual billdip, eventual human!Bill, mentions of depression, suggested self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyromaniiac/pseuds/Pyromaniiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is left blind because of a mysterious success in the forest and has to accommodate to his new life, with some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Umm this is my first fic in like... Five years? I'm really, REALLY rusty and and my head is a mess of ideas. This is my second fic being posted on the Internet, so you guess right, I'm not exactly experienced hahaha. Please give constructive criticism :D someonehelpme

When Bill said he would be watching, it was in the literal way.

He had eyes everywhere. Every single one connected to his being. Sending signals of information while he floated ominously in the mindscape. It was like a constant changing of channels in a television. Bill knew everything that happened in a matter of seconds. Specially if it came to Gravity Falls. The place where all magical things seemed attracted too. Like a bunch of mosquitoes to a lamp. The perfect place to take action for oncoming plans. However, minor set backs prevented him from doing so.

The Pines family always got in the way of his plans. So when Dipper Pines was deemed blind because of an accident in the woods with some creature, he couldn't be more delighted. Bill ignored the details, that was a fact. Nevertheless, he wanted to see it for himself.

The boy who had a rampant curiosity and thirst for knowledge. The same boy who hated not knowing something, always doing things on his own, was now blind. What a _sight_ would it be! It had been long since Bill last attempted to get back and keep plans going, in human years, that's it.

Stanley Pines was already dead. All that grease finally catching up to him and punching him in the heart. Stanford was still healthy but it wouldn't be long until death came to collect his soul. It has, indeed, been such a long time.

Bill traveled through his territory and in a flash the demon was in Gravity Falls. He observed through the grayscale of the town, everything was the same. Nothing changed. Bill floated to the familiar direction, to the isolated cabin just outside the woods and let himself inside.

The Mystery Shack didn't change either. Except for the paper in the walls which looked as if someone tried to change it but only got half way through before dropping the task. And the staircase was fixed, something that could only be reasonable with a blind boy walking in the shack.

Bill heard the door of a car shut outside, followed by someone unlocking the front door. Turning from his inspection of the small house. The demon saw a woman with short hair enter through the door, latched to a man's arm who was trailing behind her with a stick on his hand. Saying that Bill was surprised was an understatement. Even if he had been watching them, Bill never really cared about how the twins looked like. They were just a nuisance that needed to be rid off.

It was fascinating, watching the Pines boy be so defenseless. With only a stick and her sister's guidance to do the most mundane job. Walk. He could see the look of desperation and hopelessness in his eyes. It was delightful.

One less Pines family member to worry about.


	2. Aknowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these are short but I'm working on my phone and I really don't know the length of the chapters until I post them;;;

Bill was a very busy dream demon. Dreams were not only nightmares. And having to tread nice and fluffy dreams often made him want to puke. Not that he could suddenly start throwing fluids out of his triangular body when Bill didn't even have a stomach. Or a mouth for that matter. It was just a phrase that caught on when someone felt disgusted. The dream demon took small breaks after those particular sessions. That's why now he found himself visiting _Pine Tree_ for a second time the same week.

Naturally, he expected to see him deflated and depressed. Humans depended so much on their senses, and sight was their vital. His state was predictable. It was obvious. Bill didn't need to _check_ up on him to confirm something he knew. But somehow, it made Bill angry. It would be so easy to finish him off. To destroy him mentally, plague him with nightmares. _Break him_. _Pine Tree_ would never _see_ it coming. No one would. But that's why it made him angry. It was _too easy_.

Bill was getting stronger and now could manipulate little things on the living realm. That's why he made it his job to hurt the boy. It was a form of revenge but not really. The Pines boy would be his punching bag. Even though he rarely got angry. Bill would let it all out on the man.

 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 

Bill loathed the lack of fight. The lack of response. No matter what he did Dipper Pines refused to ACT. To RESPOND. It was as if his entire life got sucked out of his body and left nothing but a carcass. Shooting star was beyond worried about her brother's well being. Just watching him stare out of the window of the attic as if he could see what was outside was already depressing.

He followed Pine Tree everywhere for a few months. Like the plague. It was getting boring, watching his miserable life. Not even once did he went for a walk in the woods. Dipper would glance the way he supposed was the tree line for a few seconds before going the opposite way with barely visible fear. He already knew his way around town but that didn't stop Mabel from worrying more. Dipper always sneaked out after all. The bruises that appeared on Dipper's body put her on edge. She used to think that those were self-inflicted but Dipper reassured her they weren't. Probably because he was still clumsy in his state. Either way, she couldn't be calm and working the Mystery Shack knowing that her brother was alone upstairs. So Mabel decided to move him to a room downstairs in case something happened. Dipper wouldn't be in danger of tripping and falling off the stairs.

Nothing shocking or interesting occurred. All supernatural stuff seemed to have disappeared or perhaps caged away unable to come out. Bill was still floating around Dipper's room, going for the fifteenth time, through his stuff. The owner sitting on his bed as usual. Moping like the sad sack he was.

"Where are you?" Dipper asked to his empty room. Bill raised his thin eyebrow. Eye opening wider in wonder. Has he finally lost it? "Yes, I'm talking to you." The situation was getting stupid. Unbelievable.

The human could sense him.

Feat that would be impossible if you weren't in the mindscape. Or in between life and death, at least. He refused to acknowledge him and ignored him. Not answering. Pine Tree would notice it was Bill Cipher the moment he started talking.

"I know you've been following me." His statement didn't even mention for how long. How long did the kid know. Did he also know that he is the reason of all the bruises covering his arms and legs? _How much does he know?_ Bill still refused to answer. After a while, Dipper sighed and laid on his bed, covering himself with the duvet. Leaving Bill to his own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing.


	3. Status Quo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update yesterday but I fell asleep hahaha if there's any error please let me know (it was 1 am and my grandma was keeping an eye on me every minute)

Bill stopped showing up in Gravity Falls after that incident. For two months he had avoided the town. Specifically, who lived there. Thinking how it was even _possible_ that the kid could sense him. Maybe it was just a guess and Pine Tree just... Bill got annoyed. He couldn't concentrate on his work. No matter what he did his thoughts always got back to Dipper. It was bugging him. So Bill went back. He wanted to know. Needed to know _how_.

When Bill got back to the shack, everything was different. Not the layout, but the atmosphere.

"What are we going to eat today?" Pine Tree asked. A small smile forming on his lips and a pair sunglasses on his face, covering his eyes. He was on one of the chairs in the kitchen. Dipper's arms crossed over the table.

"Mac and cheese!" Said Mabel in a cherry voice. Turning her head a little to see Dipper from the corner of her eye. Her mouth open in a wide grin while she stood in front of the stove preparing their meal.

Dipper laughed at her response. "I should have expected that." He said jokingly.

"Hey!" She exclaimed in mock offense. A small pout taking place on her lips. Laughing along with her twin. They kept a comfortable silence after that until Mabel finished cooking, served them both and helped Pine Tree with the utensils.

Dipper started to talk again. Instead of just nodding or grunting a response to her twin. That was quite the surprise! Pine Tree spent less time spacing out, staring at nothing in particular. He seemed to have come to terms with his disability. That it wouldn't magically recover. If Pine Tree ever considered making a deal with Bill, he refused to dwell into it. Not that Bill could blame him. He had traumatized the entire Pines family and he was proud of it. Nevertheless, Pine Tree's lividness was returning and those were excellent news.

 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 

Dipper had tried to ignore the guilt he felt in his gut all the time because he couldn't find a reason to feel guilty. But it hit him like a bucket of cold water. He had been ignoring Mabel.

His sister who left her work as a designer in California, to come to help him with the shack and still didn't complain about it. Dipper was too preoccupied drowning in self pity and depression that he never thought about Mabel's feelings. How she felt with all this. Whenever he gave her the cold shoulder. Dipper was hurting her and he hated himself more because of that. He was being selfish. So he started to talk again with her and tried to get everything to status quo as much as he could. Mabel was his light. He couldn't let her off. Dipper wanted her to be happy.

 

 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 

Dipper shot up from his bed, covered in sweat. Another nightmare. The only reason as to why he knew he was awake was his ragged breathing, the erratic pounding of his heart on his chest and the fact that he could control his actions. Either way everything else was dark. Not a sound could be heard. All he could see was a black void. He tried to calm down, dragging big puffs of air into his lungs.

Dipper was tired. Exhausted. Not because of exercise. It was not physical, it was mental and emotional. Ever since the accident in the woods, nightmares started to flood his usually dreamless sleep. If he ever had any. He had insomnia for as long as he could remember and now... he was blind.

When he started to breathe normally again, he was more aware of his surroundings. He felt goosebumps raise on his skin. He knew he was being observed. Something or someone had been following him for weeks. Disappeared for a few months and now was back. He couldn't remember exactly when it was that he started feeling someone was watching him. Everywhere he went he felt it, even in the bathroom. He felt it get back when he was in the kitchen with Mabel the day before. Dipper tried to concentrate once in the feeling. To associate a presence with it. But he couldn't find one. He tried to communicate with it but was promptly ignored. Maybe he was just being paranoid as always, like everyone told him every time he thought too much about something. Maybe he was just imagining things.

Dipper brushed his hand trough his brown curly locks in frustration. There were three large scars on his face that went over his eyes and the bridge of his nose. Dipper wanted to grow his hair longer, not only to keep covering his embarrassing birthmark but to hide his horrible scars. He hated them. They were a constant reminder of what he no longer had. Constant reminder of his mistakes. The marred skin was still tender, every touch let behind a tingling feeling. It didn't matter if his hair covered his eyes. He couldn't use them anymore. Mabel refused but Dipper was not in the mood to argue. He was not in the mood for anything. So he let her buy him a pair of sunglasses.

Dipper removed the hand from his tangled hair and started feeling for the nightstand beside his bed. When he found it he grabbed his sunglasses and put them on. Dipper threw the duvet off of him and set his feet off the bed, touching the ground gingerly. It was starting to get cold in Gravity Falls and he needed to get his feet used to the floor's temperature. Only a pair of socks covering them. He refused to use sandals because he knew of his habit of leaving them scattered everywhere and Mabel hated it. Dipper stood up and walked out of the room using his mental map to get to the sofa. A hand supporting him on the wall just in case Mabel decided to move something. Which was unlikely but still. The bruises on his legs didn't made themselves. He sat on the sofa. The same feeling overwhelming his senses. He felt anxious and didn't know what to do. Dipper didn't even know what time was it.

"What are you doing up so early, Dipper?" Mabel said in a sleepy voice. She yawned and rubbed her left eye slowly with her palm. She sat beside Dipper and looked at him waiting for an answer.

"It's fine. I just... had another nightmare." Dipper answered. "Nothing to worry about." He moved his head to the direction he heard Mabel's voice come from and gave her a smile. "What time is it, anyways?"

"It's- umm.." Mabel looked at the clock on the wall. "7... something o'clock. We open in two hours. What about some Mabel juice to start of the day?" She said still sleepy.

"I'd rather have coffee, thank you." Dipper said immediately after. He didn't need to think twice. He didn't want a plastic dinosaur constricting his trachea for a second time.

"Tsk tsk tsk Dipper. That's because you don't know what's good!" Mabel laughed and got up from the sofa to make her way to the kitchen. Dipper sat still for a moment before standing up and going the same way.


	4. Reflex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I need to edit the tags, so I'll be adding them as the story goes on. I'm sorry if I'm slow but I literally have no idea where I'm going with this fanfic. I've been thinking about it these past few days haha I just need inspiration. I writing the chapters as I go but I still feel this story is cliché xd ALSO! I would love if you could leave me some billdip prompts in the comments to practice my writing :3 *cough*andpracticegrammarandenglish*cough*

 

_"Involuntary speed of action that provides immediate effect to something that normally implies danger or physical damage for the person."_

 

  

Stanford let Stanley keep the shop and the "Mystery Shack" because it was already too famous and didn't want strangers knocking on his door asking for tours even after they removed everything. After Stanley's death, it stayed because it was a nice memory of him. Taking care of it became a routine for Dipper.

It was Friday in the afternoon and only gift shop was open. Dylan (the new guy who was hired to manage the gift shop -even though Dipper was reluctant-) couldn't make it to work that day and Mabel had to take his place. She closed the tours early as well. She couldn't divide in two. Wendy was living in another state at the moment

"Dipper, where's your guiding stick?" Mabel said when she saw Dipper entering the shop without said thing. She was serious. She couldn't have her brother walking around without something to guide him. Mabel had thought it was a good idea to give Dipper a dog to help him around or train Waddles. Of course, Dipper said he preferred the stick but until now he hadn't used it unless he was out with her in town.

"I don't need it. See? I got here without it." He walked up to the cash register and put his hands on the counter.

"Dipper, it doesn't matter if you think you don't need it!" She sighed. "Do you want me to bring Waddles?" Warning tone dripping from every word.

Dipper wanted to show Mabel that he wasn't completely useless. That he could take care of himself without help but it seemed that she saw it differently. She worried about anything he did. "I tossed it away." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Mabel asked, leaning on her arms over the counter.

"I don't know where the stick is, Mabel." A small frown forming on his face.

"Fiiiine, we'll take care of that later. For now you'll stay here with me!" She said cheerily. Mabel spent the rest of the afternoon talking to Dipper of some of the silly customers that came and some of the shows she watched. She made sure to not leave any detail out. Describing everything and everyone in appearance so Dipper could have a mental image. Just like when he used to read at night when he couldn't sleep. Thanks to his sister, he could feel as if he was the one interacting with her stories. It were moments like those that he forgot he was blind. Dipper was really grateful.

Sooner than expected night time came and the twins were both inside the shack. The gift shop long closed. Dipper was sitting on the armchair while Mabel sat on the floor. Her back against the lower part of the chair between Dipper's legs. Mabel was watching a new serie while she described the characters and their actions to Dipper. Often they would make comments about how ridiculous it was. That's when them both heard the vending machine slide open. They stopped talking and Mabel stood up. "Wait here." She said, then left Dipper with the TV on.

"Great uncle Ford?" Mabel walked up to the basement door. Stanford just coming out of the enclosed room, looked up to see her. "Are you okay? You haven't came out of there in a week!" Concern obvious on her voice. He had been the one who took harder Gruncle Stan's death. He barely spoke a word to them. It only got worse after Dipper was left blind. And lately he'd been disappearing to his lab for days. Of course, they would be worried. It was as if they were complete strangers living under the same roof.

"Oh, Mabel. I'm fine, just came up to gather some books from my room." And with that he made his way to said place. Mabel was left standing in the middle of the room, watching his retreating back. She sighed for the second time that day. These two men were unbelievable. Mabel was about to get back with Dipper when she heard someone knocking on the back door and went to answer it. "Coming!" She opened the door a little and peeked her head out to see their visitor.

"Hey, Pacifica! How have you been? It's been so long. What brings you to my humble home?" She stepped aside, opened the door wider and leaned her height on her right foot. Crossing her arms over her chest because of the cold air flowing from outside.

"Hello, Mabel. I've been good and I-" Pacifica couldn't finish her sentence because Mabel was pulling and ushering her inside.

"But come inside! It's chilly out there." Mabel smiled to the blonde and waited for her to get inside so she could close the door.

"I see you haven't changed." Pacifica said, giggling at the end. They haven't seen each other in 4 years after Mabel went to College and Pacifica took over her parents' business. They lost communication. Either Mabel was busy, or Pacifica. She hadn't had time to come visit Dipper either.

"Of course I have!" Mabel pouted and put her hands on her hips.

"I highly doubt that." Pacifica grinned and the brunette's antics.

"You haven't changed either!" Mabel laughed. It was true though. Neither of them changed at all.

"How is the old man doing?" Pacifica asked.

"Which one?" Both laughed at that. Dipper sometimes acted like an old man.

"Mabel, is someone else with you?" Dipper heard two voices talk animatedly. One was his sister's and the other was familiar but couldn't place it. He started to walk into the room but stopped mid-step.

"Hello Dipper, nice seeing you again." Pacifica waved her hand as a greeting. "What? Did the sun hide from you or something?" She mocked once she noticed how odd it was for Dipper to use sunglasses inside, at night. Or use them at all.

There was a long uncomfortable silence after that. Pacifica didn't know what happened. She looked at Mabel and saw her with her head vowing, gaze drifting to the side while she rubbed her arm. She looked towards were Dipper was standing. His face neutral. "What is it?" She asked, confused.

"I'm blind." Was Dipper's blunt answer. He winced at his own words. He didn't mean for it to come out harsh. It wasn't her fault. Pacifica just didn't know.

"O-oh. I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you were-" Dipper lifted a hand, interrupting her.

"It's okay, really. Don't apologize." He said gently.

"But when? How? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked frantically, looking back and forth between the twins. Mabel put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think this is the time to be talking about such things." She said eyeing Dipper. Hoping Pacifica would get the hint. Dipper was still sore about it. "We wanted to tell you but, we didn't know when or how to explain."

Pacifica got the hint and didn't ask any further. "You don't have to explain anything... but it would have been nice if you would have told me." They had been friends for nearly 11 years after everything they've been through and it hurt her they didn't mention it.

"I'm sorry, Paz." Mabel said deflated. Pacifica smiled at her.

"How long?" She looked back at Dipper.

"What?" Dipper asked when he heard her voice directed at him.

"How long have you been... Blind?" Pacifica asked carefully.

"..." Dipper stayed silent. He didn't know the answer. It was hard to tell time. He still wasn't used to it.

"Well?"

"I don't know." He answered frustrated. He hated not knowing something he should have. He was starting to get uncomfortable and didn't want to get asked more questions but Pacifica wasn't having none of that.

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"I just don't! Okay?" Dipper replied with the same intensity. Obviously done with the conversation he walked out and went back to the armchair, trying not to bump into anything.

Pacifica was a little upset, with Dipper and herself. She should have asked nicely instead of sounding so impatient. She felt the hand on her shoulder squeezing her reassuringly. She smiled tiredly in response. Mabel who had only been listening to them, lead her to where Dipper was. They found him sitting on the armchair half listening to the TV show they left.

"Listen, Dipper. I'm sorry for lashing out at you. It wasn't fair." She apologized then looked at Mabel. "I just wanted stop by and say hi. I didn't want to disturb you. I'll get going now. It's getting late." She looked back at Dipper and patted his shoulder. "Good night. Dipper, Mabel." And with that she left. Mabel standing in the same place.

Sometimes she didn't understand her brother. "It's been almost five moths, Dipper."

"Uh?" "Since your accident... It's been four months and one week." She elaborated and sat down in the same place she was seated before standing up. Dipper didn't reply.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Bill who watched the hole exchange, couldn't stop laughing. Human feelings were really fragile and simple words could crush them. He was having a hard time getting upright. He was beside Dipper on one of the arms of the chair. To keep himself from falling, Bill's immediate reflex was to put his weight on his hand while he leaned on Dipper's arm still laughing.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Dipper felt a weight on his arm. It wasn't uncomfortable but it was unsettling. He joined his legs as much as he could until they were touching each side of Mabel's shoulders to see if it was her trying to prank him but no. It wasn't her. He felt the same feeling, only this time he could feel were it came from and it was in the same place he felt the small pressure on his arm. Dipper froze.


	5. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of these days I will own a computer and be able to write longer chapters. I swear this chapter feels shorter...

" _Perceive the qualities of an object or a person through the sense of touch._ "

 

 

 

Bill didn't care if Dipper heard him laugh. He wasn't _worried_ about that anymore. He tried scaring the kid once by talking to him but it was obvious Pine Tree could only feel there was someone else with him in the room. Bill felt him tense under his hand and looked up to see his face. His lips were drawn in a thin line, showing a neutral expression. Those useless sunglasses hiding the kid's real emotions. There was no need to look at his eyes though. Bill /knew/ Pine Tree was shocked. Questioning why, what or who. He knew there was slight fear for the unknown because it was dark outside for him but curiosity overpowering it. It was an interesting reaction. So Bill floated up in front Dipper's face and slapped him. His sunglasses falling off his face onto his lap. Pine Tree's face was bewildered. His eyes were wide and his face contorted in disbelief. All fear gone, replacing it with anger.

Bill started to laugh again. His reactions were amusing. The kid was amusing. His own little distraction from the nightmare realm. From his job. He had all the time of the world. Shooting Star was too lost in thought but also too absorbed in the TV show to notice she stopped explaining everything that was happening on it or that something slapped his brother and now his glasses were missing.

"What the fuck?" He heard the kid mutter angrily. His teeth clenching lightly. Shooting star may have heard it but maybe thought it was a reaction to what Pine tree was listening to on the TV and choose to ignore it. What ever the case it didn't matter as always. He was back. The old Pine Tree, if Bill had any doubts before, he was sure of that now. But he couldn't control himself from laughing once again. Not from how amusing all this was becoming, but from completely different reasons.

After all that, everyday without missing, Bill would pop in, out of nowhere and directly graze his little black fingers over the nap of Dipper's neck or arm just to see the kid jump one foot in the air. Afterwards he would notice goosebumps raising on said areas. That meant he would stay less time annoying the kid but it was worth it. The reactions of the human body becoming interesting all of sudden. Bill has always been familiar with pain, fear and angry reactions from humans. Those where the most commons whenever he made an appearance but now he was positive he was missing out on so many more. He wanted more.

 

 

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

 

 

It was getting annoying how suddenly that presence was popping in and out and scaring the shit out of him. Dipper knew it was not something to be afraid of even thought he didn't know who it was. It didn't matter how many times he felt a sudden presence followed by slow touches or even stinging sensations of claws on his arms or neck, Dipper would always jump. By the end of the week he was used to it but he would still get startled because those things were so random and could happen at any moment. Like right now.

Dipper was in his room on his bed, trying to learn a new way to read. Braille books were hard to find in Gravity Falls, specially those with the genres he loved to read. It would be like learning another language but Dipper already knew the basics. Living in the little town, full of magic, for so many years with his Great uncle Ford forced him to learn the basics of Latin, Norwegian and so many others to be able to catch up. The spells of the journals, the runes found scattered in some parts of the forest where another reason.

He was leaning on a wall beside his bed. The book was on his lap, his legs were up and bend halfway. He brushed the tips of his fingers gingerly through the page of the book Mabel got for him to practice. He was so submerged in what he was reading that he failed to notice the presence was back until he felt something grip his neck tightly from behind.

"Agh, fuck!" Dipper jumped up, startled. The book falling from his lap and to the floor as he stood up abruptly. Feeling the atmosphere getting smug, Dipper clicked his tongue and made a face. Disapproving of the bad sense of humor. He then heard a knock on his door and it being opened.

"Bro, are you okay? I heard you scream." Mabel said peeking her head behind of Dipper's bedroom door.

"Yes, yes- fine!" He laughed it off. He didn't even know why he was keeping all of this from Mabel but he never gave it much thought or the importance to care about it. "I just hit my foot with something."

Mabel wasn't even convinced but let him be. "Okay, call me if you need anything~." She said before righting herself and closing the door behind her.

Dipper let out a huge breath he didn't know he was holding. He let himself fall on his bed and laid down. "You need to stop doing that, it's a pain." He removed his sunglasses and massaged the bridge of his nose. Wearing glasses all the time left the bridge of his nose, ears and sides of his face feeling sore. It stung. He put the glasses back on his face. Dipper jumped once again when he felt it touch one of his forearms, dragging something along it, in forms. Obviously he was not expecting an answer. He was scared and curious. Emotions that combined themselves and were becoming familiar recently, when it came to the strange entity following and annoying him.

'No' it spelled. Now Dipper was dumbfounded and slightly angry. He had asked so many questions when he felt the presence to see if he would get a response but he only achieved looking like a moron talking to an empty room. After days Dipper came to the conclusion that this being was only following him to make his life impossible. Even more than it already was and he was sure that whoever it was, knew it.

Dipper promised himself to stop reacting so strongly to whatever it did. He would do whatever was possible. He already spent almost 5 months pulling up with this being's shit. He was no one's plaything. He stood up once again and made his way towards the door of his room. He was still irritated, he was literally dragging his feet across the floor. His feet got caught on the carpet that Mabel insisted him on having to adorn his room, and lost his balance. He couldn't even react on time to prevent his fall and was waiting for his face to kiss the floor. Only that, the floor never came.

His eyes were clenched shut as he felt his sunglasses slid from his face and hit the ground. Dippers arms frozen at his sides. He felt something with the form of a hand. A small hand. On his chest. His eyes opening wide like plates. He then felt it slide abruptly away from his chest before falling face first on the carpet.


	6. Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for the late update, I've been more into drawing than writing lately I'm also sorry the chapter is short;;;

Bill stopped Dipper from falling on purpose. When he felt Dipper relax he removed his hand from his chest, watching as he fell and smacked his face against the floor with a loud thud. He heard something crack. Must have been the sunglasses that fell first and now Dipper was on top of them. Bill's arms limp at his sides as he floated above him. Normally it would have been funny, and he would have laughed, everything was confusing him. And he wasn't laughing. It wasn't funny anymore. He forced out a shallow chuckle. Maybe he was getting bored. He narrowed his eye and limited himself to just watch as the kid lifted himself off the ground. Bill saw him making a face of distaste when he noticed his broken glasses. At least those things would be out of the way, until Shooting star went to buy another pair.

Seconds later, Mabel burst through the door in a matter of minutes. Her hair was a little disheveled from the rough turn. One hand on the doorknob and the other on the door frame. She found his brother kneeling in the carpet grabbing his now broken glasses.

"Augh, Dipper!" She said, laughing at the end.

"What? I fell on top of them! It wasn't on purpose." He said offended. Dipper wouldn't break them on purpose.

Mabel stood up straight, slowly and went to her brother, crouching in front of him and taking his glasses away from him to inspect the damage. The lenses were intact but the sides were broken. She could still retouch and repair them.

"I'll repair them!" Mabel grinned and joined the pieces left of the sunglasses on her right hand before helping her brother to stand up.

"Fine, but no glitter." Dipper smiled in return.

"Ohh buu! You're no fun. Glitter will make you look fabulous!"

"I think I pass." Both laughed at that.

"Joy killer." Mabel pouted. "How did you even brake them?"

"I fell on top of them..." Dipper said, his voice trailing at the end.

"You fell on top of them?" She asked confused and then gasped. "It was the carpet, wasn't it? Dip-dop I told you to not drag your feet like a zombi!"

"I told you I didn't need a carpet in the first place." Dipper answered while both of them walked out the room.

"If it wasn't for it, your room would look like a dump. The carpet gives it a nice touch." Dipper gave an undignified squeak at that and Mabel laughed. "I'm going to need some glue and other things, though." She said as they got to the kitchen. "Wait here for me!" Mabel then ran out to get said items upstairs.

Dipper was left alone in the kitchen and he made his way to the chair inside. The chair making a squeaking noise when he sat down.

"I may don't know what exactly are you or what is what you want, but there's one thing I know for certain... that you're an asshole." Dipper said, showing his anger clearly on his face to make his point. And Bill laughed. Hard. It was true, though. Everyone knew it. He floated right next to Dipper's head but made no move. The ambiance was silent for a couple of seconds until Mabel returned.

"You called, Dip?" Mabel said skipping happily, entering the kitchen with the glue and some other materials on her hands. "I heard you talking."

"No, I was just-... Thinking out loud." Dipper debated wether if he should keep leaving her in the dark or tell her what has been happening to him for the past few months.

Mabel looked at her brother, weirdly. What was bothering him? Dipper's expression was unreadable. He looked like he was in deep thought.

"Listen. This might sound crazy but there's something or _someone_ following me."

Mabel darted her eyes around the kitchen sitting uncomfortably on the chair facing his brother on the other side of the table. "Dipper, are you sure about this? It does sound a bit crazy." She finally spoke, sheepishly, settling her gaze on Dipper.

"Remember all the bruises on my legs? I bet it was them. Just now? That umm _thing_ was going to stop my fall but then dropped me on purpose on-!" He stopped abruptly after he felt a hard yank on his hair that bend his neck backwards from the force.

Bill certainly didn't appreciate being called a thing. He deserved _at least_ some respect from these humans. Otherwise he was going to teach this meat sack to.

"Augh!" Dipper groaned. That had hurt.

Mabel had no clue about what to say. She was speechless. She stared at him and noticed he was massaging his scalp from the sudden movement.

"And what was that?" She thought it was because he was impatient on making her understand or he forgot something that he suddenly threw his head backwards and groaned... but by the looks of it that wasn't the case.

"It yanked on my hair." He sighed. "I told you- wait. You can't see it? Isn't there a thing or something around me?" He then felt a hard pinch on his cheek. He swatted his arm to get the feeling away and brushed against something thin.

Mabel shock her head as a negative but remember her brother couldn't see it. "Nope, there's nothing here. Just you and me." She said instead.

Dipper, who had his hands resting on his knees, put them over the table. He bend his left arm and used his right to pass it through his hair in exasperation. He gripped it before letting his arm fall back on the table.

Leaning on his elbows on the table, Mabel joined her thumbs together still looking at her brother.

"Dipper if you say it happened then I believe you. I mean, we are in Gravity Falls and we've seen some pretty crazy things." Making emphasis on 'crazy' with her hands.

"Mabel, you know I wouldn't lie about something like this." Dipper leaned back on the chair and extended his arms on the table.

"I know, but we are talking about something we can't see! How long have you had the feeling that something was even following you?"

"A few months.." He mumbled but it was silent around the Shack and there weren't noises coming from the forest so Mabel heard him perfectly. Before Mabel could start asking why he didn't told him sooner, he added. "I didn't want to tell you because I wanted to be sure that it wasn't a prank or just my imagination."

Mabel sat back on the chair and tilted her head upwards. Staring at the ceiling of the kitchen.

"Do you think we should tell Gruncle Ford?"

"I don't know, Mabel." Dipper said also tilting his head upwards. "He hasn't even came out of this lab. Only when he needs to."

"Since Gruncle Stan, eh?"

"Yeah." The atmosphere was silent. It filled with sadness and melancholy. They missed their Gruncle so much.

Bill wanted to think he had better things to do but that would be a lie. Everything was the same. Same old routine for centuries. He opted for sitting on Dipper's head instead. Dipper grunted in response.

After a while in the same position, the twins and Bill heard a noise in the shack. Dipper moved his head towards the entrance. The noise came from the gift shop but it was closed. Bill perched still, like glue on his head, moved his gaze towards the door of the kitchen. Mabel bit her lip but stayed in the same position. Then there were footsteps. Rapidly approaching them. They started to sprint and when they were outside the kitchen they stopped abruptly.

"Kids! Oh, you're both here, perfect." Stanford exclaimed happily.

The twins were thrown off by their great uncle's sudden change of attitude. Just a few days ago he brushed them off and now he looked happy and said more than two words.

"What is it, Gruncle Ford?" Mabel sat up straight first, she was more than baffled.

"These past couple of months I've been busy creating something that is going to help you, Dipper." He answered and rummaged trough the inner pockets of his coat to get said thing out.

This time Dipper sat up straight. Fast.

"How?"

"You'll _see_!" Stanford said and got the artifact out. They were a pair of glasses. They looked normal if it not were for the small blue lights blinking on the sides.

Mabel looked at them in curiosity and saw her Gruncle approach Dipper putting the glasses on.

Dipper was taken back by the touch but relaxed when he felt something slide at the sides of his head, recognizing the feeling. However, when the glasses were fully seated and they touched the bridge of his nose, he felt a small shock going from his nose to the sides of his head. He could feel it worming into his brain. A blinding white light was all he could see. The black void that always filled his vision was gone. He tried to adjust to it. He blinked. Once. Twice. It was difficult but he managed and the blinding light went away. And he could see.

He could see his sister, who was staring at him with wide eyes. His Gruncle Ford, who was smiling widely at him. He looked in between them and gaped. He started to look around him rapidly and stood up. The stove, the microwave, the table. The walls were different, there was wallpaper decorating them. Everything looked in high definition. He could see with detail the markings of the door frame, of the table. He could even see the small particles of dust flying in the air. He felt his sight magnifying greatly.

He couldn't believe it.

Dipper heard Mabel gasp, that's when he turned around.

"I can see. Oh my god, I can SEE!" He exclaimed, shocked. Then smiled broadly and hugged his Gruncle. "Thank you very much, Gruncle Ford! Thank you." He said. Tears sliding down his cheeks.

Soon enough Mabel squealed and ran up to them hugging them both.

"This is unbelievable! How?" Dipper asked after a while, separating himself from Stanford and wiping away the tears with the back of his hand. Head hanging low.

"A lot of all nighters and caffeine can be useful." He answered unconvinced. "But... I promised to Stanley I would keep you both safe and away from danger. When you came in soaked in blood I panicked. I shouldn't have let you get into that in the first place. I'm sorry." Stanford lifted his hand to his neck and scratched it. A habit he got when he got nervous.

Dipper smiled. Definitely more than two words. "Thank you, once again. Don't blame yourself for what happened. It was my decision to stay in this business."

Stanford smiled back and stood awkwardly. He was never used to family affection and interaction besides his brother. "I would suggest not removing the glasses during the day if you want to keep your sight, boy. It's not a permanent effect. Do so at night or when you're resting. You know having glasses on all the time hurt the bridge of your nose and ears. Sadly the glasses can't repair the damage but they do help you, only when you have them on."

"Will do, Gruncle Ford."

"Well!" Mabel clapped her hands together and grinned. Effectively grabbing both men's attention. "Now let's celebrate this fantastic success! And since you're outside your lab, Gruncle Ford, you're going with us for a nice meal!"

"I don't think-"

"And I won't accept a no for an answer! We are a family, aren't we? Let's have a family bonding time." Mabel interrupted him before he could even refuse and looked at him with her puppy eyes.

It made Stanford feel like he just kicked a puppy and he had no choice but to give in. He hadn't had a decent meal in months. It wouldn't do bad to enjoy some food with his family.

Meanwhile, Bill, who was still on top of Dipper's head. Watched the entire scene in disappointment. He wouldn't be able to mess with Dipper now that he could see where he was going. Just when he finally got rid of those horrid sunglasses. Bill just hoped this family bonding wouldn't be a common occurrence. He didn't need Stanford getting in his way of his entertainment.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing.


End file.
